Destined Love - Part 6
by SoraTakenouchi1
Summary: The final part to this story! ^_^


Destined Love - Part 6 

Sora_Takenouchi was furiously writing something down on a piece of paper. Matt was peering over her shoulder, wondering what that was. 

"What are you doing?" Matt asked. 

"Me? I'm writing my wonderful fan-fic!!" she answered him, still writing. 

"A fan-fic?" Matt looked at her and rolled his eyes. 

"What, are you too cool to be in a fan-fic?" she said, finally taking a break from her writing and grinning at Matt. 

"Being in one? Hm.. now that's a different story. What kind of things are you writing?" Matt asked. 

"A love fan-fic! Between the digi-destined!" 

"Ooh... so... who are you putting me with?" Matt suddenly looked interested. 

"Ha ha! That you will have to see! When I am done with my masterpiece!" she started writing again. 

"Sigh... okay..." he took out his harmonica and started playing. 

....After some time... 

"DONE!!! Finally!! I'm done!! Now to type it up and send it to FanFiction.net!!" she picked up her paper and set it next to the computer. 

"Really?!" Matt stopped playing and looked at her. "Can I read it?" 

"Um... hm..." she began muttering to herself the words. 

"HELLO!" 

"Hm? What... oh, yo... say the disclaimer for me please?" she answered, still typing. 

"WHAT?? The disclaimer? ME?!" 

"Yes of course..."she was typing away. 

"WHY? But... all right," he said, rolling his eyes. "Sora_Takenouchi wants to remind you that Digimon and all characters are not hers to own. They are Fox's, Sabans and all those other companies." 

"I just own this story! None of this is true.. just my imagination and work!" She interruppted. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." 

"Now let's get on with the story!!" she said, excitedly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Tai?" 

"Yeah, Kari?" Tai said in an annoyed voice. 

"Where is Sora? We should have found her by now!" Kari said in an anxious voice. 

"You're right, Kari." 

"Maybe we should head back to camp," Gatomon said. "Maybe someone has already found her." 

"Yeah, there's no point in going on, if she is already found!" Agumon said. 

"Are you guys sure about this?" Tai said. 

"If she still isn't found, we could always go back and look for her again," Kari said. 

"Hm..." Tai stood there, thinking. 'Maybe... but we haven't gone all that far yet... we were resting too much.. eating and sleeping... but.. we did spend a lot of time..' "Okay! Let's go back to camp!" Tai said. 

"Okay!" Kari, Agumon and Gatomon said. 

Those four started walking back to camp, hoping someone had already found Sora. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Can we go back to camp now? I'm tired," Mimi said. 

"Hm... maybe we should. Our digivices aren't reacting, so Sora isn't around here somewhere. Or unless we are blocked from her digivice, but that would be a rare situation. Let's head back," Izzy said. 

"Izzy? Are you sure about this?" Tentomon asked. 

"Yeah, maybe she's still around here somewhere, lost," Palmon said. 

"That is highly unlikely. She couldn't have gone that far from us in that time. But we are all tired and we should be going back to camp before it gets dark. I am guessing that someone has already found Sora," Izzy said. 

"I hope so..." Tentomon and Palmon said in quiet voices. 

"YAY!! I can get my beauty rest now!!!"Mimi said. She started running back, but in about 10 seconds, she stopped. She was too tired to go. Then she just decided to walk with the others. They were walking back to camp. Izzy and Mimi gave each other big hugs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Gomamon? You there?" Joe asked in pitch black darkness. 

"Uh.. yes Joe. Exactly where are you?" Gomamon asked. 

Joe walked around. They were underground. Someone had planted a trap inside the ground. He couldn't see anything. He waved his hand in front of his face. Nope, nothing could be seen. Then he tripped over a big thing. 

"Hey! Watch it!" Gomamon's voice yelped. 

"Ow... Now we know where each other are, at least. Let's try to get out of here," Joe said 

"Fine with me!" agreed his companion. 

They walked on for what it seemed like hours, but probably only minutes. Finally they saw a faint of white light coming down from somewhere. 

"Hm... that's probably where we fell into," Joe said. 

"But how did we get all the way down there, that was pretty far from where this is!" 

"Good question... hm..."Joe thought. 

((Author butts in)) 

"Hey..."Sora_Takenouchi said. 

"HUH??" said Joe and he jumped and hit his head on the dirt ceiling. 

"Author? Hey what are you doing here? You're not part of the story!" Gomamon said, in a confused voice. 

"Hey, calm down! I'm just here to answer your question! You were all the way down there when the opening was here cause... I made it that way!! Okay?" 

((Suddenly the Author disappears)) 

"O-kay..." Joe said. 

"Hey, let's forget about that and let's get up!" Gomamon said. 

"Good idea!" They suddenly forgot about the author's incident and they lifted each other out of there. 

((Don't ask how)) 

"Well that certainly took a long time! I bet someone already found Sora!" Gomamon pointed out. 

"Yup... we should be getting back now.. it's getting dark... we wouldn't want to be stuck out here in the woods when it's dark!" Joe said. 

The twosome started walking (crawling?) towards their campsite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What happens next? How come you (well Sora, the digidestined) and I aren't in the story?" Matt asked, very very contented in the story. 

"Patience, my dear friend. It shall come soon," she answered. 

"What's with this weird talk?" 

"Haha, nothing, just felt like saying so." 

"Okay whatever." 

"Anyway! On with the story!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora, Matt, TK, Patamon, Gabumon and Palmon were walking in silence back to camp. 

"Hey, you guys let's take a break. We were walking for some time," Matt said. 

"Good idea!" the digimon said. TK, Patamon and the others went to sleep. TK held Patamon his his arms. 

'I wanna talk to Sora,' Matt thought. 'Really, really badly.' 

'Why I am stuck in this love thing? Hm.. Is it really love? Maybe just like... but still... I'm caught between two guys. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Sora thought to herself. 'Oh, why me? Why not Mimi?' 

"Sora?" A soft voice interupted her thoughts. It was Matt. He was looking at her with those deep blue eyes of his and his spiky blonde hair. 

"Yeah?" she answered. 

"I need to talk to you," he said in a serious tone of voice. 

"Really? About what... Actually, I do too," Sora said. 

They sat down together on the green grass. They each wanted to say something, but they didn't exactly know how to say it to each other. 

"Well... Matt... I wanted to say... thank you.. for finding me... I would have still be sitting there feeling sorry for myself," Sora said. 

"No problem... feeling sorry? for yourself? Why..? what's going on?" Matt said in a concerned tone. 

"Nothing, never mind, never should have brought it it... anyway... Matt... I have to tell you something else... I... I...."she said, looking deeply in his blue eyes. 

"I... do... too...." Matt said slowly. 

"I... like... you a lot..." Sora said. "Not like as friends... but... as ... you know..." 

"Really? Me.... too..."Matt said. 

((A/N: remember they are only... in 5th grade so you can't exactly say that they LOVE each other... they dont know what that really means.. but it might come up one time, but you'll know what I mean)) 

They inched toward each other slowly and they kissed on the lips. 

'Wow,' Sora thought. 'My first kiss.' Then she remembered the contact with Tai. ... Then she rethought. 'My first kiss that I ever wanted. With the boy I always wanted.' 

'Whoo hoo! She likes me too!' Matt thought. Then he remembered Tai. 'I'll worry about him later. When the time comes. For now, I'll just be happy with the girl I always wanted ever since I saw her.' 

They looked at each other, smiling, and hugged. They woke TK, Patamon, Biyomon and Gabumon up saying that it was time to leave. They walked to the campsite. Matt's arm around Sora's shoulder and Sora's arm around Matt's waist. Biyomon and Gabumon shrugged and they did it too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hm..? This is your wonderful fan-fic?" Matt said. 

"Yup!! It's my dream to be in Sora's place-----Oops I said too much!" Sora_Takenouchi said, slightly blushing. 

Matt just rolled his eyes and snickered. 

"Come on! You have to admit! It's sweet!" 

"Yeah, yeah, sure sure, whatever you say!" Matt said. 

"Dont you want the story to continue?" Sora said. 

"Yeah... I gotta see what happens to Tai!! When I stole his girl.. you! I mean... her.. I mean... Sora Takenouchi the Digidestined!!!! That is owned by Saban, Fox and all those other companies!" Matt said, blushing, when those words came out sort of the wrong way. 

Sora_Takenouchi grinned at Matt. "So ya do like her, don't ya?" 

"Nah... not really... she's like our older sis... it's just that... funny to see Tai jealous... ANYWAY LETS GET ON WITH THIS GREAT STORY!!" Matt said. 

"Haha! Okay! If ya say so!" Sora_Takenouchi said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back at the campsite 

Agumon, Gatomon were sleeping. They were too tired. Kari and Tai sat impatiently waiting for the others. Correction: KARI was waiting patiently while TAI was waiting impatiently. 

"Hey! Tai!" Izzy's voice was heard. Then his body was shown. With Mimi right next to it. Tentomon and Palmon followed. 

"DID YOU FIND SORA???!!!!!" Tai yelled. 

"Whoa, Tai, chill. No we didn't, we just supposed someone else did," Mimi said in a patient voice. 

"WELL THEN WHO DID??!!!" Tai said, still happening to yell. 

"We didn't," Joe and Gomamon appeared from behind trees. "Sorry Tai. But TK and Matt aren't here yet. Maybe they found her." 

"We did!! We did!!" The voice of TK yelled. He appeared with Patamon flying happily beside him. Gabumon and Biyomon came next, looking funny with their arms around each other. 

"What are you guys doing?" Kari asked them. 

"We don't know. That's what they were doing, so we decided to do it too!" They said, pointing at Matt and Sora who came out next. Everyone was staring at them. 

"What????!!!!" Sora said. She looked at Matt and quickly moved away from him. 

"Why are you staring at us?" Matt said. Matt pulled away too. 

"Cause you were hugging MY girl!!!"Tai yelled angrily. Everyone turned around and went into their tents, pretending nothing had happened. Except Sora, Matt and Tai. 

"Listen, Tai, you heard what Sora said before. She likes me. Deal with it!" Matt said. 

"But you knew that I liked her! Why did you just decide to go ahead and steal her from me?" Tai yelled. 

"Steal? No one's stealling here Tai. It's just the matter of choice! She chose me, I chose her, got it?" Matt said in a angry voice. 

Tai didn't answer verbally. He did physically. He held out his hands into balls of fists and punched Matt in the face. Matt didn't just stand there, he fought back. They started fighting. 

"You guys!" Tai and Matt both stopped and looked at the speaker. Sora. 

"Please listen to me. You do not have to fight over me. Tai. I am so sorry, but I have to say this. I don't love you back. I love Matt..." 

Tai muttered something to himself that is not proper enough to repeat. 

"But Tai. You need to understand. You have the crest of courage. You need to be brave and stay calm, although you know I'll be with Matt. Please. For our sakes. But you don't really understand, do you? Just cause we're not exactly in love doesn't mean we can't be friends. Sometimes friendships last longer than love," Sora said. "Dont you forget it Taichi Kamiya. We shall always be friends. No matter what." 

Tai stopped and walked away from Matt. 

"Matt. You have the crest of friendship. Which means you have to be friends with people. Be friendly. Don't be so proud that you have me because one day you might not. I still love you now. So much. But I'm just saying. If we ever do happen to break apart from love, we will always be friends." 

After Sora spoke, Matt and Tai understood. They stood up and shook hands. 

"I'm sorry Sora," Tai whispered. 

"No need to be sorry, Tai," Sora went over to him and hugged him. "It's getting late. Let's go to sleep!!" She went over to Matt and gave him a big kiss and a hug. "I love you," she said softly. "And good night." 

"I love you too Sora. Sweet dreams." 

Tai was watching them, thinking, 'I really have been too selfish, but I love her way too much. Maybe I should convert that loving into being friends. Very good friends. Forever.' 

They all walked back to their own tents and slept the night away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oh, Sora! That was touching!" Matt said. 

"I know...! I still wish I was in... Sora's place --- jeez.. dont I wish I would quit slipping," she answered. 

Matt grinned and snickered again. 

"Oh, stop it Matt. You can tend to get annoying, but I will always... er.. never mind," she said. 

"Hey, anyway, why did you put me with Sora anyway? Not Mimi or even Tai (although I wouldn't want to)." 

"Well, for a couple of reasons. Number One: I'm Sora...-- err.. let's forget about number one. Number Two: There's not a lot of Sora/Yamato fics out there. I want this story to be different. Number Three: I'm sick of seeing Taichi/Sora fics (although they are a good couple)," she answered. 

"Oh, I see." Matt said. "Are you going to write another story?" 

"Yup! Of course! Not going to give up writing! Maybe even yaoi fics!" She said with an evil gleam in her eye. 

"ME? I'm not going to be one of your yaoi victims... AM I??" Matt said anxiously. 

"No... of course not," after she thought for awhile. "After all, I want you for myself---oh jeez there I go again! Anyway, I might do Sora/Taichi (although I'm sick of those. hehe), Mimi/Joe, Mimi/Izzy, Mimi/Matt!" 

"Me? With Mimi? No!!" Matt said. 

"Of course not... ME with you!! ::sighs:: I wish i could STOP doing that!!" she said nervously. 

"Ha Ha!!" muttering to himself. 'I am never going to stay with this crazy author again!' 

"Nope, yes you are!! I'll make ya!!" Sora_Takenouchi said. "You're mine!! hehe!!" 

"Er.. help me.."Yamato said. 

"Haha!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

END OF STORY: 

Please review this mini-series. Thank you sooo much! BTW about the me and matt thing. It's not part of story (duh, obviously). Just saying. Anyway, my dream is to be with Yamato!! but.. oh well... all ya other Yama fans... stay away from me!!!! Hehe... You'll see me with other stories! It's not going to be my last story! 

Bye Bye everyone!!!! For now!!!!! 

SoRa_TaKeNoUcHi ^_^ 


End file.
